NaruHina OneShot  The Encounter After Confession
by TeamShikaIno
Summary: Hinata is walking around the newly built streets of Konoha after Pain's Invasion. She hasn't saw Naruto sense the invasion and she is thinking about her confession to him but, what happens when she pumps into the person she's been thinking about?  NaruHin


**NaruHina One-Shot**

_Encounter After Confession_

* * *

><p>It's a sunny day and everyone is working diligently to restore Konoha to it's former glory, but one pale eyed kunoichi is deep in thought wandering around the newly restored streets of the village.<p>

_-Hinata's POV-_  
>I haven't seen Naruto at all since the day I confessed. I wonder if he has given it any thought about it or if he has completely ignored it. It's just I was so worried about him, I had to intervene. I knew I didn't stand a chance since Naruto had already been defeated. I didn't care. I just had to do whatever I possibly could to help Naruto even if it meant losing my life. Which is exactly why I decided to confess right then and there before I began to fight. If I wasn't going to survive I needed and wanted Naruto to know how I felt about him... no... how I will always feel about him. How I've loved him, watched him, cried for him, believed in him...<p>

She continued wandering the streets thinking about it and running it through her head over and over again.

_-Normal POV-_  
>That same blonde headed ninja she was talking about had been thinking nonstop about that confession ever since. He was also wandering the sames streets she was.<p>

_-Naruto's POV-_  
>Gosh why haven't I seen Hinata since that day? Have I been avoiding it? If so, why? It's just I can't believe someone from such a important clan would love or even like someone like me. An outcast because of the jinchuriki inside of me. How could someone with such amazing abilities like me? She is absolutely beautiful too. Her beautiful pale eyes with the tint of purple, sweet smile, and long dark blue hair. She is so sweet too even if most of the time she faints around me although, I guess that should have been a sign she had a crush on me. I'm such a baka. I never really thought about the possibilities of loving or even having a chance with someone like her but I guess I do. Yes, I do love her. All this time I was clouded by my feelings for Sakura which I don't really feel that way towards her anymore. I think my love towards her is brotherly instead of true love... I wonder when I'll see Hinata again...<p>

Just then Naruto bumped into a woman. He was brought abruptly out of his thoughts realizing what had just happened and looked up to apologize to the woman. When he looked up he seen none other than the paled-eyed kunoichi he had been thinking about.

_-Hinata's POV-_  
>I looked up and Naruto was right in front of me. I was in shock... after so long we finally see each other again. I-I don't know what to say I mean... does he even remember? If he does what does of he think of me now?<p>

He looked so great today. His blonde hair practically shining and his bright blue eyes looking into mine. What should I say?

"H-hi N-Naruto-kun" Was all I could get out of myself...

_-Naruto's POV-_  
>"Oh Hi Hinata-chan!" That's all you can say? Gosh I'm such a baka. "Sorry I ran into I was kinda deep in thought"<p>

"It's okay N-Naruto-kun." Hinata responded while looking down and fiddling with her fingers.

Say something baka...

"So... um... how have you been?" Really? That's all you can say to the girl you love that professed her love to you..?

_-Normal POV-_

"G-good N-Naruto-kun. How have you been?" Hinata said.

"Good... good..." Naruto said then paused briefly, scratched the back of his head, and quickly but gently grabbed Hinata by the shoulders before he said, " Listen Hinata about the day of the invasion... you know when you confessed... I haven't stopped thinking about it..." He paused again and looked into Hinata's eyes while noticing she was blushing madly. "Anyways... I w-wanted to know if you still felt that way about m-me.."

"O-of c-course Naruto-kun I won't ever stop but I understand if you are still in love with Saku-"

"NO! I mean no, I'm not in love with Sakura... if there is any love towards Sakura it's brotherly... and I've discovered... I have someone else I'm in love with..." He paused briefly,"_you_." He said then looked into her eyes to see her reaction.

She became wide-eyed and looked as though she was about to faint.

"P-please don't faint Hinata!" Naruto said quickly then kissed her gently on the lips.

"N-Naruto-kun! I'm so happy!" Hinata said after the kiss. She then, to Naruto's surprise, kissed him. After she kissed him, she turned bright red and was starting to turn her head to look to the side when Naruto gently grabbed her chin, turned it towards him, lifted it up and said,

"I'm happy too Hinata... I love you." He said.

"I love you too Naruto-kun" After she said that Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and kissed her deeply.

After the kiss, Hinata wrapped her arms around one of Naruto's arms and laid her head gently on his shoulder while Naruto intertwined their fingers. For the rest of the day they walked around Konoha and talked. As the sun was beginning to set they sat on a hill under a tree, held each other close, watched the sun set, and soon after fell asleep in each others arms.

_Two different worlds combined, the heir to a main branch, and the outcast of the village._

The End


End file.
